Test de psicología
by DarkSakura94
Summary: Knux es un ciber mono bastante impulsivo y nervioso que quiere entrar en el Super Escuadrón y va por buen camino, pero Gibson le tiene preparada una última prueba ¿Qué pasará? -Ya lo sé mal summary pero qué se le va a hacer..
1. Knux

HAI! QUE TAL TODOS! BUENO PRIMERO QUE TODO Y ANTES QUE NADA TENGO QUE DECIR QUE **EL SUPER ESCUADRÓN CIBER MONOS HIPER FUERZA YA (SECMHFY) NO ME PERTENECEN **YA ME GUSTARÍA A MI -.-U **PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

SEGUNDO QUE TODO Y ANTES QUE NADA ES QUE** ESTA HISTORIA FUE IDEA DE MI AMIGO LEO Y ME HA DADO SU PERMISO PARA COLGARLO EN ESTA PAGINA.**

Y BUENO TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE AVISAR QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA APARECE UN PERSONAJE LLAMADO KNUX, ES UN CIBER MONO QUE SE INVENTO MI AMIGO

Y YA POR ÚLTIMO (SNEIK: ¿YA POR FIN VAS A ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA? ¬¬) AY YA CÁLLATE Y DÉJAME HABLAR (SNEIK: ¿NO QUERRÁS DECIR ESCRIBIR?) BUENO ESCRIBIR TRANQUILA . ¬¬ BUENO QUE POR ULTIMO ME GUSTARÍA DECIR QUE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTÉIS Y OS RIÁIS UN RATITO CON ESTA HISTORIA QUE MI AMIGO HIZO PARA QUE OS DIVIRTÁIS ^^

**PD**: (Sneik: posdata! encima pones una posdata!) ya cállate pesado que eres mas pesado que una vaca en brazos ¬¬ (Sneik: ¬¬) la historia esta escrita desde el punto de vista de Knux ^^ eso era lo que quería decir (Sneik: vaya pérdida de letras ¬¬ los pocos lectores que tienes ya se darán cuenta) malo TT_TT  


* * *

  
Era un día especial para mi ¡Por fin iba a ingresar en el Super Escuadrón! Pero hubo un pequeño... problema...

Gibson: *leyendo unos datos* En cuanto a nivel físico vas muy bien

Knux: *le interrumpe* ¿¡Entonces ya soy parte del equipo!

Gibson: No, antes te queda una última prueba

Knux: *impaciente* ¿Cual?

Gibson: Tienes que hacer un test

Knux: *enfadado* ¡Venga ya! ¿¡Y ahora tengo que hace un examen! ¡No me jodas! ò_ó

Gibson: Ese vocabulario... ¬_¬

Knux: Grrrrrr... ¬¬ ¿Y qué tipo de examen es?

Gibson: *Vuelve a mirar las notas* Uno psicológico

Knux: *sin comprender* ¿!Sico qué! O_Ò

Gibson: Psicológico ¬¬

Knux: ¿Sicolojikips? O_o

Gibson: Psi-co-ló-gi-co ¬_¬

Knux: ¡Bah! Lo que sea ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Gibson: Decirme que son estas cosas *Muestra las típicas hojas con manchas de tinta*

Knux: Hojas manchadas con tinta.. ¡Ya está ya soy uno más del equipo! *Impaciente*

Gibson: *Perdiendo la paciencia* ¡NOOOOOO!¡Me refiero a que ves en los dibujos!

Knux: Ok ok tampoco es para que te pongas así... ¬¬ *susurra* exagerado ¬¬

Gibson: ¬¬ *Se tranquiliza* Bueno... Empecemos

Gibson me mostró la típica mancha con forma de mariposa, solo un tonto no sabría lo que es. No sé de donde sacó Gibson ese estúpido test pero puedo asegurar que ese día no estaba bien de esa cabeza de simio que tiene.

Knux: *aburrido* Es una marisopa ¬¬

Gibson: Querrás decir mariposa

knux: ¿Y que he dicho?

Gibson: marisopa

Knux: ¡Buah! ¡Marisopa o mariposa da igual es lo mismo! ¬¬

Gibson: -_-U *Muestra el segundo dibujo que se parecia bastante a un ciber mono* ¿Aquí que ves?

Knux: Un ciber mono ¬¬ *aburrido* ¿¡En serio tengo que hacer esta estupidez!

Gibson: Si, tienes que hacerla ¬¬ *muestra el tercer dibujo que se parecia al anterior solo que el ciber mono estaba ``tumbado´´* ¿Y aquí ves..?

Knux: A mí mismo durmiendo... ¡A CAUSA DE ESTE ROLLO DE PRUEBA!

Gibson: Tranquilo que ya solo quedan dos (piensa: por suerte)

Sí, solo quedaban dos pero aun seguía sin entender por qué tenía que hacer eso y qué sentido tenía hacerlo, pero no me quedaba otra si quería entrar en el Escuadrón. El siguiente dibujo que me mostró fue la de un ciber mono subido a un mono ciclo ese ciber mono tenía como sierras redondas en vez de manos así que supuse que se trataba de cierto mono verde.

Knux: *cansado* Otto montado en un monociclo.. ¬_¬

Gibson: *mira el dibujo* No está mal..

Knux: tsk ¬¬ *jugando con mi espada*

Gibson: Venga estate atento que esta es la última *antes de que muestre el dibujo le interrumpo*

Knux: *Sin mirar y jugando con la espada* Uuuuh.. Creo que he visto un lindo gatito xD

Gibson: *Mira la hoja* Pues si O.o ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Knux: *Sin darle importancia* Lo supuse xD

Gibson: ¬_¬Bueno ya se acabó ¿A que no era para tanto?

Knux: ¡Buah! ¿Y tu has tenido que hacer este rollo de prueba?

Gibson: No

Knux: *me enfado y le apunto con la espada* ¿¡Y POR QUÉ YO SÍ! ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

Gibson: *Aparta la espada con su taladro* ¡PUES POR QUE SÍ!

Knux: ¡Pues ahora vais a hacer todos también esa prueba estúpida! *haciendo llamear la espada*

* * *

BUENO Y AQUÍ SE ACABÓ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO ^_^

(SNEIK: LA VERDAD ES QUE SE HA HECHO CORTO TENDRÍAS QUE SUBIR AHORA TAMBIÉN EL SEGUNDO)

QUÉ! O.O! NANAI DE LA CHINA! . AHORA TOY MUY CANSADA Y TENGO QUE IR A MIMIR QUE MAÑANA TENGO INSTI ¬¬ Y YA ES TARDE .

(SNEIK: CIERTO, LO HABÍA OLVIDADO)

BUENO LO QUE IBA A DECIR QUE AQUÍ SE ACABO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, PUEDE QUE HAYA SIDO UN POQUITO ABURRIDO PERO OS ASEGURO QUE

LOS SIGUIENTES SON MÁS DIVERTIDOS ^^ LO QUE SI ESTARIA MUY BIEN ES QUE DEJARAN COMENTARIOS! ^^ Y SI TENGO TIEMPO

(SNEIK: Y SE ACUERDA -.-u)

EL VIERNES SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO! ^^

BUENO YA XAO ME VOY BYE BEEE~~! ^^

(SNEIK: CIAO!)


	2. Gibson y Sparks

HAI! ^^ AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE NUEVO ¡PARA EMPEZAR CON EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO!

(SNEIK: ¿NO HABÍA DICHO QUE LO SUBIRÍAS MAÑANA CUANDO VOLVIERAS DE TEATRO? ¬_¬)

BUENO ES QUE COMO YA RECIBIMOS UN REVIEW ME ANIMÉ Y ME DIJE POS VAMOS A SUBIR OTRO CAP MÁS ^^

(SNEIK: ¬_¬ A VECES NO LLEGO A COMPRENDERTE LA VERDAD…)

BUENO QUE NOS DEVIAMOS ^.^ ¡ALLA VAMOS CON EL CAP DOS!

* * *

Knux: ¡Exijo que vosotros también hagáis la prueba!

Gibson: Pero si nosotros somos el Escuadrón, no necesitamos hacerlo

Knux: ¡Da igual! ¡O hacéis la prueba o destruyo tu laboratorio! *Apunto hacia el laboratorio con mi espada*

Gibson: ¡Noooo, mi laboratorio no! *se arrodilla* Haremos el test, pero deja en paz a mi pobre laboratorio TT^TT no hizo nada a nadie, no se merece que lo destruyan.. TT-TT

Knux: *me alejo unos pasos de el* O.o (pienso: Este tiene que encontrarse una novia pero ya) ¡Venga pues empieza tú!

Gibson: vale… -.-ll

Gibson hizo el test y fue igual que el mío… muy…. aburrido… Solo que con el ``efecto Gibson´´ así que nada más empezar ya me estaba quedando dormido. Cuando terminó…

Gibson: ya está *me ve dormido* Knux ya acabé *no me despierto y me grita al oído* ¡KNUX QUE YA HE ACABADO!

Knux: *me despierto* ¡AAAAAH! ¡Mierda Gibson me asustaste! ¬_¬ ¿¡no sabes que no hay que despertar a las personas grietándoles como un degenerado! ¬_¬

Gibson: ¬_¬ tsk

Knux: ¡Ahora le toca a Sparks! *le señalo*

Sparks: ¿Por qué tengo que hacer yo eso? A mí me da lo mismo si el laboratorio del cabeza de simio se destruye o no ¬_¬ *se intenta marchar*

Knux: *le detengo* Bueno si no quieres hacerlo no pasa nada, pero ten en cuenta que si no lo haces este librito acabará en manos de todo Shugazoom y estará colgado en Internet

Le mostré un librito rojos que ponía ``Diario de Sparks, no tocar ¡Ni muchos menos leer!´´ Sparks al verlo se puso blanco e intentó quitármelo pero no le dejé interponiendo la espada entre los dos. Esos momentos son en los que suelo pensar ``¿Qué haría yo sin mi fiel espada?´´

Sparks: ¿¡Cómo lo has conseguido!

Knux: Digamos que me di una vuelta por tu habitación, por cierto debajo de la cama es un buen sitio para esconder la suciedad pero no un diario jejej

Sparks: *Resignado* ¡Vale, de acuerdo! ¡Haré ese estúpido examen! ¡Pero tendrás que devolvérmelo!

Knux: Si, si, ya, ya, venga empecemos ya *Le muestro el primer dibujo*

Sparks: *Se queda mirándolo muy detenidamente* ¡ARG! ¡Es muy difícil! Es.. es.. es un… un avión?

Knux: *Miro el dibujo* O.o (Pienso: ¡Pero si claramente se ve que es una mariposa!) Bueno al menos también vuela -.-ll *Le muestro el siguiente*

Sparks: Nova… *¬* *Empieza a babear*

Knux: Ehm… *Le muestro la tercera imagen*

Sparks: Es… es… una nube?

Knux: *Susurro* Nubes es lo que tienes por cabeza ¬¬ *Le muestro la imagen de Otto*

Sparks: ¡Eh eh eh! ¡Esta me la sé! ¡Es un caballo!

Knux: -.-lll un… caballo… *Le muestro la última*

Sparks: ¡Otto montado en un monociclo!

Knux: *Miro la imagen por si me había equivocado y era la del gato* O.o deberías empezar a usar gafas amigo ¬_¬ ¡Bueno ahora es el turno de Otto! *le señalo*

Otto: ¿Quién yo? :3

* * *

BUENO BUENO BUENO ¿QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO LA SEGUNDA PARTE?

(SNEIK: A MÍ ME PARECE QUE SPARKS TA MAL DE LA VISTA ¬_¬)

A MÍ TAMBIÉN ME LO PARECE PERO BUENO TAMBIÉN LLEGO A CREER QUE ALGÚN DÍA ENCONTRARÉ UNA PUERTA QUE ME LLEVE A UN MUNDO ANIME Y TODAVÍA NO LA ENCONTRE -.-lll

(SNEIK: SI YA LO QUE TU DIGAS ¬¬)

BUENO YA ES HORA DE QUE EMPIECE A HACER LAS TAREAS DEL INSTI ¡ASÍ QUE ME DESPIDO! ¡BYE BEE~~~!

(SNEIK: ADIÓS!)


End file.
